


Scream Until You Die

by edgeofmyniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Catholic School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyniall/pseuds/edgeofmyniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were safe. They thought they were untouchable. They thought they would stick together in the end. They thought that the tall tale was only a bedtime story to scare the little kids. Then the murders started to happen. One by one their group was dwindling down until there was only one left, and it's who the killer wanted most. How could this happen? The story was supposed to a ghost story, make-believe. And that's not even the worst part. They don't know who the killer is. He's hiding behind a mask, scary enough to make you pee your pants. Is it one of them? Who will survive and who will meet their untimely, but ultimate death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream Until You Die

*Fall of 1992*  
He only wanted to be loved. He only wanted to be accepted. He only wanted to not be the outcast reject. He only wanted to be cared for. He only wanted to have friends. He only wanted to be feel like he belonged with everyone else. But he couldn't. He only felt fear and rejection and pain and loneliness. Even his own family felt like he was a burden. His classmates treated him like shit: pushing his head into toilets, making fun of his disproportionate face, and calling him names to him and behind his back. His teachers barely called on him in class, even if he had his hand raised. They barely looked at him at all. His fellow citizens crossed the street to avoid looking at him. He always heard the whispers of the old ladies as he walked past them on the sidewalks.  
"What a shame it is to have a son like that."  
"Why didn't they give him up for adoption?"  
"They tried, Gertrude, but no one else wanted him."  
"If he was mine, I would have put him down myself."  
What they didn't know was that it was stuck with him. Every single thing that everyone did or said to him, Nathan Charles remembered it. He memorized schedules of his taunters so he could hide from them in the hallway. He hated who he was and what he looked like. He wasn't like his older brother and sister. No they were the real children of the Charles's. They were the popular and smart students that everyone worshipped. And what was he? Nothing. He was lower than dog shit to any and every one.  
Except her.  
She treated him like a human. Every time he would come out of the bathroom, with his head drenched and ears clogged with toilet water, she was there to dry him off and had kind words to say. She saw past his disfigured body and into his heart. She saw the kind and loving soul that he was. She always had, even when she started seeing the piece of shit jock boyfriend of hers. She hated her boyfriend for bullying Nathan, but she couldn't stop him. It's not that she took pity on him. She knew what it was like to be teased and tormented. Maybe that's what started it all. Her simple act of kindness opened up the heart of Nathan Charles.  
He started leaving gifts for her. A wooden bird on a golden chain was left on her window sill one morning. The next day was a poem he written her. She wasn't turned off by the gifts or creeped out by the poem describing his love for her. She found it sweet and kind of charming. But her boyfriend didn't.  
Scott Daniels thought it was the most disgusting thing on the planet. No one is supposed to mess with his girl, and here is this freak stealing her attention and her heart. She always told him to stop messing with Nathan, but he deserved it, that freak of nature. If his parents weren't going to get rid of Nathan, then he sure as hell would make Nathan's life a living hell. He hated that freak, but never thought he wold snap like he did.  
Thus began the Massacre of Hastings Catholic High.  
It finally happened. The secret fear of the town came to light. Nathan Charles snapped. Wearing a mask, Nathan made his way into his high school's Halloween dance and killed his tormentors. First he killed his family before he left, stabbing them where their hearts were supposed to be, and slowly killed every single person who pushed his head down the toilet. It was easy, honestly. He showed up and they dragged Nathan to bathroom. The group of jock grabbed Nathan before he even made it to the front doors of Hastings Catholic High. Dipping his head down the toilet as usual, they all laughed as Nathan stood up gasping for air. Then there was laughter no more. Blood spurted out of the throats of his mockers as Nathan sliced open their throats with his knife. All clinging to close their wounds, one by one drowned in their blood and dropped like flies to the floor. Nathan made his way out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway towards the dance, clinking his bloody knife onto the lockers. Then he saw her. Nathan saw the girl of his dreams, crying at her locker. Taking off his mask and sticking the knife in his back pocket, Nathan tried to console her, but not long after she cried on his shoulder did he show up. Grabbing the knife, Nathan gutted Scott Daniels and grabbed her, running away, leaving the wounded jock to bleed to death.  
Nathan took her home. He kissed her on the cheek and ran. Days had gone by and no one had seen him. Except her. She knew where he was hiding and she went to find him. She showed up at the lake, waiting for him to appear on the same dock she was standing on. That chilly November night was one to go down in Hastings, England history. Nathan showed up, not believing she actually came. He walked slowly to her at the end of the dock, wanting to explain and wanting help, but it was too late.  
The shot of a gun hit him in the back as he fell into the water. Her father, the chief of police, followed her to the meeting. He had killed the freak murderer and would be dubbed the town's hero for years to come. Nathan's last words were what would still ring in her ears today. One simple word and yet it haunted her dreams. All he did was say her name. His name for her. That's it. But to her it was more than just a name; it was a cry out for help.  
"Dove."


End file.
